A Queens Roar
by Charisonic558
Summary: This story follows the POV of Rexy the Tyrannosaurus as we follow her through the events of Jurassic park, Jurassic world, and what happened in between.
1. Chapter 1- beginning

It is time; time for me to release myself from this prison of a shell that I've been kept inside for so long. I begin to push against the sides of the shell with my legs since my little arms are next to useless; I eventually made a crack in the shell and began to poke my head out, but at the same time I could hear the voice of something else on the outside. I eventually manage to fully stick my head out from the shell, I feel a touch on my head, I look up to see the face of a being that I presume is the one that brought me here, along with me knowing who he is, I also hear him give me a name, one single word. "Rexy"

It has been three years since that day, I am now much taller than when I hatched, I now reach the third wire on the fence that I'm enclosed in, but the space is so vast I sometimes even forget that I'm within a fence. During these past few years I learned that the creature I first came in contact with was a human called John Hammond, at least that's what I hear others of his species call him; I am a tyrannosaurus rex, I live on this island, I can tell since I am able to hear the splashing of waves near to me. Other humans seem to fear me, but at the same time be impressed by my presence, so far the only humans I get to see are the ones that pass by my fence every now and again with boards in their hands and writing sticks. It's feeding time now, usually a goat appears from the ground around mid-day for food; I walk over to the fresh victim and give it a swift bite to the neck in order to eat without it struggling because I just tried to bite into the first one I ever ate and it struggled for a good while. I've learned not to do that again. As I began to tear away at the flesh of the animal I could hear John's voice from outside the fence, I look over and see that he's come along with another person I've never seen before; this human was male but was younger than John, had slightly darker skin and his eyes seemed to slightly slant upwards. I continued eating but at the same time still listening to John talking to the new person.

"Here she is Henry, our most prized creation, Rexy the Tyrannosaurus."

"She's magnificent John, how old is she right now?"

"She's three, but still very capable of taking down her own prey, in another two years she'll be fully grown thanks to our advances in accelerated development."

"That would explain her massive size at such a young age, when do you plan on running physical tests?"

"Patience Henry, once she's fully grown we'll run the basic tests, but for now let me show you the velociraptors."

They walked away just as I had finished the goat; velociraptors, I wonder what creatures those were, that would imply that there are more larger animals on this island besides just me and the humans, I would go out and explore, but sadly I cannot, I tested this fence a few times already, but whenever i touch it i feel a searing pain move throughout me, so I've learned my lesson on this fence, but one day i will explore this island and truly be free. Although I don't mind much being enclosed in this giant space, I still long to be free and see new surroundings, but sadly that day is not today; I walk over to a spot I frequently visit and just watch the waves slap against the rocks on the side of the island, I usually just sit here and relax while at the same time just staring off into the distance, but then a small colorful flying creature flew in front of me and caught my attention, so I decided to chase it around for a while. Eventually the sun began to dip below the water and I could smell goat again, I walked towards the smell and just like usual I wrapped my jaws around its neck and bit down until I heard the satisfying crunch of bones breaking, i ate the goat and by the time i finished, night had fallen, so i went over to the makeshift nest I had made, curled up and closed my eyes; but as i drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but remember something John had said earlier.

"our most prized creation"

I wonder what he meant by that, creation? I knew i never had a mother, but I just assumed John had brought my egg with him and hatched me himself, I decided not to dwindle on the thought too much and just fall into the warm embrace of sleep.

 **Author's note: I bet you guys expected me to finish my other story before starting a new one huh? Well I decided to create this one since finishing up "an unexpected pair" would take too long, but here's the next story, one on my most favorite dinosaur ever and my most favorite character in the whole Jurassic park franchise, I just couldn't wait to create one like this so yeah, hope you guys enjoy this story as much as my other ones and I will see you guys next chapter. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

It has now been two more years since I overheard the conversation between John and the other man; I am now fully grown and stand higher than the top of the fence. It's feeding time and I hear the familiar sound of two goats and smell their scent downwind, I walk over to see them pitifully try and escape, I just grab them both, swing them around all the while hearing the delicious sounds of breaking, and then swallow both creatures whole, one at a time. During these past few years I could tell that there were more creatures on this island, ones that I've never known of before, and they all seemed so appetizing, but since I'm confined to this fence, I won't be able to know what it's like to sink my teeth into something that's not a goat. Later in the day I was just wandering around my fence, looking out over the island and staring at the creatures with enormous necks, when suddenly I felt a small sting in my own neck, and suddenly I fell asleep without any warning. When I awoke I saw that I was within a narrower but longer fence, I thought that the humans were confining me to something smaller, but then I saw a new creature at the end of the narrow fence, a small one with a pointed mouth, long skinny legs, and slender arms; I had to make sure this one wouldn't get away, so I readied myself and ran forward as fast as I could, the creature saw me coming, but by the time it tried to evade me, it was too late; I grabbed it in my powerful jaws and bit down hard, hearing bones breaking and feeling the blood seep into my mouth, I then shook it back and forth until I was sure it was dead, and then proceeded to eat at my leisure, but when I finished I felt another sting in my neck and I was asleep again.

When I woke up again, the sun was not quite setting but well after midday, I looked around and realized that I was in my own place again, at first I though it was all a dream, but when I stood up and shook myself off, I saw a small shiny object fall to the ground, I lowered myself to get a better look, I saw the object had a sharp tip and realized that this must have been the stinging sensation I felt when I was put to sleep. I rose back up and smelled goat, but I wasn't hungry at the time so I just ignored it, plus the fact that it was only one goat instead of the usual two, but when I looked over I saw that there were two weird forms of green on the other side of the fence, they weren't moving so I just assumed they were something new that the humans installed and ignored them. It began to rain after I heard the first sounds of thunder, the sounds and flashes didn't scare me and just to prove a point I roared at the sky which was so loud I'm pretty sure it could be heard throughout the entire island, I walked past where the goat was, I wasn't hungry at the time yet, but I looked out across the fence and saw that the green and red blocks were gone, I wondered where they could be, while I thought of that, I walked down to the lower section of my enclosure, a part where only the top of a large tree can be seen from the outside, and went to take a drink at the watering hole. Night had completely fallen on the island and I began to feel hungry for a snack, so I went up to eat the goat; as I was shaking it apart, a leg flew off and I heard a slight thud, I looked over and saw that the green and red things were back, but I also noticed something else, the familiar humming of the fence was gone, I went and touched it and to my surprise I felt no pain, I then swallowed the goat and proceeded my escape as well as investigate what's with those blocks. Each small strand of fence easily broke when I pulled on it, I stepped over the hard surface, lowered myself and let out a roar, I then walked across the lights of one of the blocks in front of me and wondered which one I look into first, I then saw a beam of light swinging wildly from one of the objects so I closed in on it as my first target, as I approached I heard a loud noise coming from the object and proceeded to look inside of it, I saw two small humans, one was a male and the other was female, I could sense they were terrified, and terror is what I enjoy most. I nudged the object and to my surprise it began to tip over slightly, I then saw the younger male move fast to the back and attempted to do something with the beam of light and while they were shining it everywhere, it got in my eyes a few times and temporarily blinded me, I was getting really annoyed at this point so I just found that there was an opening at the top of the object and slammed my snout into it, surprisingly there seemed to be a barrier between the young humans and myself so I couldn't reach them, but I could hear their screams of complete and utter terror. At this point I just gave up and proceeded to lower myself down and hit the side of the object until it flipped over, then I saw parts that were confusing to me, I tried biting the rounder parts, but I came in contact with something hard yet soft, I changed my attention to another part which I managed to rip off, but it tasted horrible so I spat it out and returned to the soft part where trying to rip it off was proving pointless, I then heard the voice of an older human male next to me.

"Hey!" I turned towards him and let out a roar of anger, but then I saw an object of light in his hand and I was intrigued by it, he then threw it into the enclosure where I followed it, but then another human male was waving around another light object, I looked over realizing that I was just going to get trapped again if I followed the light back into my enclosure, I heard the two humans yelling to each other as I chased the one carrying the light.

"Ian, freeze!"

"Get the kids!"

"Get rid of the flair!"

"Get the kids!"

"Get rid of the flair!"

He threw what I assumed was the flair through the fence, but I knew better and continued chasing him until we reached a small building where I hit him with my leg and I crashed through, tearing the entire thing down. Inside was another human who was sitting on a white object, I could sense as much terror inside of him as within the younger ones, I grabbed him and shook him to hear the sounds of bones breaking and dislocating, I then ate what I could, but had to spit out some tough material that I couldn't bite through very well and that was very slow down my throat. I then turned around to the sound of the young female shrieking, I walked over and saw that the older male was holding her by the mouth, I wasn't too hungry so I didn't bother to eat them, but I did want the flipped over object and them, gone, so I used my head and pushed one side which turned the object around and trapped them behind it, I then proceeded to push the object over the edge of the deeper end of my enclosure until I saw no trace of the object or the two humans, I let out one more roar and walked off to explore the rest of the island.

 **Author's note: Well then looks like I provided an explanation for the sudden deepening of the rex paddock, although it may not be a good explanation, at least I provided one. now if you're a fan of my "Unexpected Pair" story, don't worry, I'll update the thing tomorrow, but for now enjoy the adventures of everyone's favorite tyrannosaurus rex and I will see you guys next chapter, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thrill of the hunt

As I explored the outside world for the first time, I could smell the scents of many other creatures that I've never known of before. I decided to walk towards the closest scent; as I approached, I saw there was another fence blocking my path, I heard no buzzing, so I just tore through it like nothing. I looked around and saw a resting creature with two long horns extending from its head and a smaller bump on its snout, I knew this would be an easy kill, so I went over, locked my jaws around its neck and bit down with a satisfying crunch. I stood there, tasting the new blood of a different prey and then tearing into it with glee; once I had ate my fill I had torn a large hole in the creature's side and could see the insides piling on the ground, being swarmed with flies. I continued to explore for a little since the rain finally stopped; as I walked along a little closer to my old enclosure, I could smell the scent of three different humans, it piqued my interest so I headed over there. I could see a human male sitting in what looked to be one of those boxes from before, but this one was opened on the top and a different color, I could see his hand waving in the air and two other humans dressed in a bright color jumped in just as I had emerged from the trees. The smaller box began to move fast away from me, but I couldn't let them get away, I gave chase and was catching up to them, I went to one side and attempted to turn it over, but to no avail, they kept moving and I had to break through a large tree that had fallen, it caused me to lose the speed I had, that's when I began to tire out and decided to walk back to the carcass which wasn't too far away, but a good walking distance. I picked a spot to sleep on the ground and laid down, proceeding to sleep until morning, since it would be pointless to explore during the dark, as well as I was very tired after the chase.

Morning came and I woke up, I shook off any water that had remained from last night and began to walk off, I passed the corpse of the animal I killed last night, it was already crawling with insects and filled to the brim with water, I decided otherwise on this one for an early meal. I continued to walk on until I met another section of fencing, just like the last one I broke through with no effort and padded in. Within this enclosure I saw that there were many tall trees all around, all were much taller than I was, I continued searching through these woods until I picked up another scent, I followed it to the source, but then I thought otherwise; the source of the scent were various tall creatures, very thickset and with necks that were almost as long as I am, there were multiple of them and I knew that if I had challenged even one, I would be killed, I was only slightly taller than the legs of these creatures, and if the herd so chose, I would have been dead. I decided to find something else to eat so I turned away from the giants and walked on; eventually I caught another scent, close and it seemed much smaller than the others. As I approached the scent, I saw through the underbrush the source, a herd of creatures that were around half my size, these ones had a thin extension behind their heads that seemed very useless for fighting, but I decided to test my theory when I snuck around the foliage and targeted the closest one to me, I did a slight angled crouch and shot forward in an ambush, managing to grab one in my jaws and kill it swiftly, the others were running off, I decided not to give chase since I had all I needed right here. I took a large chunk from the animal and ate my fill; afterwards, my mouth was feeling quite dry, I saw that there was a pool of water not too far from here, I walked to it, lowered myself and proceeded to drink until I was finally satisfied.

The sun was lower in the sky now, not sunset yet, but well after midday; I went off to find something else and left the carcass for any others that might want to possibly take it. I roamed around, breaking in and out of fences since there was nothing powering them to stop me, I heard the cries of the much larger dinosaurs, essentially mocking me for not being able to take them out. As I walked I noticed orange objects moving behind the trees, I looked on and saw a larger herd of smaller creatures running across a large wide open field, only surrounded by a tree line all around; I broke through this fence as well and went into a position to hunt, I waited in the trees for the perfect opportunity to strike, I knew they would come running my way eventually, and I was right. The large herd passed by the trees that I was lying in wait, when suddenly I burst out and snapped my jaws at one, only to catch air as it ran away, I then saw that one had tripped up, so before it could regain its footing I bit into it with my mouth holding its entire body and heard the bones shatter, I then dropped it, it looked up at me but I paid no heed and tore a piece of flesh off of it after violently shaking it. As I ate, I could smell the faint scent of human, but it was overpowered by the smell of blood so close to my nostrils so I couldn't be certain. I fully finished my prey this time and then I lay down to rest for a bit to recover my stamina after today.

The sun was still shining brightly, but definitely lower in the sky than earlier, as I stood up, I could smell a much stronger scent of human, possibly a group, but accompanied by a creature that I've never encountered, the smell was faint but traceable and so I began my trek, following the smell. I came to where the smell was strongest, a large white building but with no way to get in, but then I saw a large gap in the side, wide enough for me to slip through, as I entered I saw four humans cornered by two creatures that seemed to want to hunt them down, I saw these as a potential threat to my dominance so I targeted the one that was about to pounce and grabbed it in my jaws, swinging it back and forth and crushing its insides. I dropped the creature and proceeded to eat, but before I could, the other one had jumped on my neck and dug its claws and teeth into my skin; for a small creature it did cause some pain and I couldn't grab onto it since my neck couldn't turn that far, but as luck would have it, the creature managed to crawl onto the other side and lose its grip slightly, I grabbed onto its dangling tail and held it in my mouth, I could tell it was still struggling so I put a quick end to this and with one harder bite, I felt it go lifeless, I then swung it into a structure that looked like a skeletal version of me, but as the creature hit, the structure shattered under the weight and sheer force. After the battle I let out a roar so loud and powerful, that it was to be heard throughout the whole island, this roar signifies my dominance over every creature here and they shall know who is their true queen.


	4. Chapter 4: Establishing a Rule

Three weeks have passed since my incident with the raptors, and throughout this time I had not encountered even a single scent of human, I had a feeling they all left, but this worked in my favor as now I roam free doing anything I please. I came across a large pool of water to drink, but just as I put my head down I saw my face in the water, I looked to my sides and saw that the wounds the raptors had inflicted had been healing up quite nicely, but they were leaving scars in their place. After I drank my fill, I headed off to hunt; as I crept throughout the trees I noticed a familiar smell, the smell of rotting flesh; I walked over to the source and saw the carcass of a creature that had multiple flat bones sticking out of its back and four sharp spikes at the end of its tail, I knew two things from this, I had a free meal and there is another creature that hunts and kills on this island other than me. I finished most of what was left of the carcass, only leaving few bits of meat on the bones, then I went searching for the killer. I picked up a scent close by, it was a mix of a creature I hadn't scented before and the blood of the creature I just devoured, so naturally I followed the trail along with the prints left behind that seemed to be smaller versions of my footprints, about half the size. I followed the scent trail and the footprints until I saw a figure, it was about half my size, maybe a little taller and was stalking a small herd of those two legged orange creatures I hunted a few weeks back; to show my presence and to make it lose its meal I gave out a mighty roar that made the herd run away in terror and the other one looked in my direction and was running up to me, I could tell they had something to say. As the creature approached me I had to look down a little at the much smaller carnivore I was up with, we spoke in small growls we could both understand.

" _What was that about, I had one of them, I had it perfectly planned but you had to ruin it!"_

 _"Don't go snapping your jaws at me, I just came to assert myself."_

 _"About what?!"_

 _"About me being the one true ruler of this island, I'm here to tell you that if you ever think about crossing my path in resistance, I will make you regret it. Also, you be my messenger, tell any and all hunters that Rexy the tyrannosaurus is your queen now."_ By now the smaller one was feeling a slight amount of fear, but stupidity took over and it charged forward, dodging my bite just barely and slashed at my sides with its arms, leaving small gashes; it kept running around and inflicting small wounds until I learned that I had to stop aiming where it was and instead aim just a little ahead. Once I saw an opening I lunged forward at the air, but when I closed my jaws I had the body of the creature in them, I could feel the blood seeping out and the crunching of bones, I threw it down where I gave it one swift bite to the leg, leaving it immobile.

 _"You see, this is what you get for not listening, I told you that if you resisted me, I would make you regret it. Still though, you standing up to me was slightly honorable if also stupid, since you won't survive out there, the least I can do is honor you with a quick death."_ They said nothing and just held its head up with its eyes closed, obviously willing to end it; I opened my jaws and with one strong bite, it was over. I made sure to leave my scent around the body so that anything else on this island would know it was me who did it. I began walking to the water hole when I realized my leg was stinging, I looked and just now realized that the creature had gotten a few slashes on my right leg, I saw that they weren't too deep though, unlike some on my side, the ones on my leg wouldn't really scar over; I decided to try and ignore the pain and make it to the watering hole. I drank my fill and saw the sun was past midday and I was getting ready to hunt again; I sniffed the air until I got a scent of another creature that was unfamiliar so I went towards it, I saw the figure of another creature just beyond the trees, but this one was waiting over a river, I was intrigued so I just stood silent and watched, a small amount of time later the hand of the creature flashed forward and came up with a large glimmering fish that was speared on the creature's giant claw; it devoured it almost instantly. Then I decided to come out from the underbrush to meet this predator; as it heard my footsteps it growled and turned in my direction, but saw I was a small amount bigger and picked up my scent so it backed down.

 _"Well, I see you're much smarter than the other one who I met earlier."_

 _"So you're the one who killed it, I picked up your scent around the carcass earlier, after I saw that something had killed Metria, I knew to be weary of the scent."_

 _"Well if it makes you feel any better, Metria fought well and earned a quick death, but I see I don't have to assert my dominance over you."_ It lowered its body in front of me and looked up in both respect and fear.

 _"Would you mind if I asked your name?"_

 _"I'm just known as Rexy, I am the tyrannosaurus who now rules this island in place of the humans who have abandoned this island for good."_ She stood up and gave a small head nod to me.

 _"Well then Rexy, I will make sure to spread word of you, farewell."_

 _"Before you go, what is your name?"_

 _"I am or rather was known by the humans as the Baryonyx, but I think I like Onyx in its place."_

 _"Very well, until next time Onyx, just remember to not stand against me."_

 _"Don't worry, I know I'm too weak to fight you, and I only hunt these fish."_ I gave a slight chuckle and headed off with Onyx leaving in the other direction. I picked up the scent of the crested dinosaurs and went off in their direction, I saw them around a small pond, I then charged from the treeline and had one locked in my jaws, I threw it to the ground and bit down on its neck, killing it instantly; I ate nearly the entire creature and then found a place within the forest to sleep for the night, knowing that my reign among this island may not be easy, but it still won't be a problem.

 **Author's note: I bet you guys thought this story was over huh? well it's not, I still have plenty more to go, the next chapter is gonna skip forward a few years to when JW is first being built. Also, the dinosaur that Rexy fought was a Metriacanthosaurus, a smaller predatory carnivore. Now I know some of you might think that that one and the Baryonyx weren't in JP but if you see the embryo cold storage and the JP brochure, those two are on the island, just never seen in the movie. Anyway I will see you guys next chapter, be sure to leave a review if you liked it, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dethroned

For so many years, I have maintained dominance over this island, none have managed to truly challenge my might. I have made some allies throughout the years and no enemies that dared to fight me. Today I woke up like normal, over the years I grew reasonably well lean and muscular from hunting other creatures and chasing after them; my wounds from the battle with the raptors have healed over but there were multiple noticeable scars around my head as well as around my torso, but they enhanced the fear I inflicted on others. As I walked over to a nearby water hole I heard a familiar sound, the sound of air being cut repeatedly by multiple rapid slashes, I walked in the direction of the noise and as I got closer, the noise faded and stopped, but in its absence, I smelled something I had not smelled in a long time; humans.

I continued to walk forward towards the smell where I encountered a small group of humans that were dressed in a sort of bulky covering and appeared to be carrying shiny rods that narrowed into a tube at the end. As I came closer, they all looked in my direction where they stood still and I could sense their fear, I roared at them where they yelled back and pointed their rods at me, I heard several popping sounds and many small stings, I realized that they were inflicting the pain on me, I turned around and walked off, hitting many of them with my tail in the process. I didn't make it far before I felt dizzy and sleepy, I decided to lay down where I noticed a small shiny object in one of my arms with a feathery end, but before I could question it, I was asleep. When I awoke I tried to raise myself up, but found myself to be restrained by a type of cage that I couldn't break free from, I tried letting out a roar but my jaws were restrained as well, I decided to stop struggling and look around, I was surrounded by other cages as well as multiple humans, but then I saw two walking towards me. I looked at them with a ferocity, I also let out a snarl; one of the humans was a tall dark skinned male in a black covering along with a slightly thicker set man that was also wearing the bulky coating of the others I saw earlier.

"Here it is Mr. Masrani, the soon to be main star of your park." The darker male who I assumed to be Masrani, approached me more than the other one.

"Good work Hoskins, your team managed to bring her back, alive. Let me tell you something; as Hammond was talking to me his final plans for the park, he entrusted me with this one creature, he said. 'Simon, if you can find Rexy, make sure you take good care of her and make her the main star as I've always wanted.' Now here I stand before the legend herself." He walked up and put his hand between the bars that restrained my jaws, he stroked softly and talked to me which surprised me. "So you must be Rexy, the fabled Tyrannosaurus of Jurassic Park, it's nice to finally meet you."

As he talked to me, I found his tone to be soothing and knew that he could be trusted, he also knew John, a man I knew by now to be long dead. The other one, Hoskins, I felt a certain hostility about him, like he had certain intentions I couldn't explain.

"Come on Mr. Masrani, we need you to look over the building plans and get away from that thing, if it was free it would have eaten you up already."

 _"Trust me fat man, I would gladly bestow that fate upon you."_ I growled this threat at him and he seemed to understand as he backed away while Masrani slowly turned around to talk to him.

"Hoskins, look in her eyes and tell me what you see."

"I see a predator with an intent to kill everything she sees."

"That is your problem, you don't see things for what they are, what I see is that she does not trust you enough to be nice to you."

"Well, the sooner we get this thing locked up the better." The two of them walked away after that and I was left alone again. Simon Masrani, the only other person I knew to trust besides John. Later in the day I felt another sting to my side and found myself asleep again, when I woke up, I realized that I was freed and able to walk around as well as open my mouth again, I let out a well needed roar to release all the tension I had. I decided to walk around , I picked up another scent I haven't smelled in a while, goat, I realized I was hungry so I went over to the smell and devoured the goat that was standing there, whole; I walked for more time until I can across what looked to be one of those fences from the past, I heard the familiar humming that came from it and knew that If I touched it, I would be in pain, so I walked the entire border of fence until I reached the beginning, from the walk I realized that my enclosure was relatively large, so I wasn't too mad about that. Over the next few weeks I saw that the humans were knocking over trees and encasing my enclosure with a solid rock substance as they slowly took away the fence; I was also introduced to an occasional new food, it was much larger than a goat and was usually either black and white or brown as well as having a longer and more rounded snout, they certainly were more filling.

For the next few years I heard the humans building more and more around my enclosure, but I couldn't see anything behind the walls. During these years Masrani also visited me behind a protective clear casing in a log, I learned to trust him as much as John, he seemed to understand me more than the other humans. The only thing that frustrated me was that the humans had restricted my hunting of the other creatures; sure they did throw me occasional small ones but it wasn't near satisfying enough as going out into the wild and catching my own, I still dream of it sometimes. Somewhere along the years I realized they had stopped building close to me and a little while after that, I heard a female voice echoing all throughout the island.

"Greetings everybody, it gives me great pleasure to announce the newest wonder of the modern world, Jurassic World, is now open, please enjoy." within a short while I heard commotion happening from the outside, voices of other humans and footsteps running around, and then from within the log I saw that there were humans piling up within and pushing each other to see me. I decided that they might make a good meal, so I began moving forward towards them, looking at all of them in a group, when suddenly I felt a pain from my neck and it coursed down my body, almost as if I touched one of the older fences, I decided that eating humans now would have been a bad idea. I looked over and saw a flair, as I remember it, right next to a goat, so I went over and ate it, from behind me I heard screams from the humans, but they seemed to be more joyous than of horror. As I swallowed the goat I thought to myself.

 _'How could I, Rexy, the queen of this island, have been reduced to a mere human entertainment specimen? No, I refuse to stay in this role, one way or another, I will regain my freedom and roam free, no matter how long it takes!'_ I let out a roar of determination, so that all would know that I would not let my will be bound to the humans.

 **Author's note: Looks like we're onto the Jurassic World arc people. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this, this has to be one of my most popular stories since Flames of an Emburn; honestly, every time I update this thing, the next day the views skyrocket. Anyway, this story has about two to three chapters remaining, not one of my longest, but definitely not the shortest. Well, I will see you guys next chapter with the continuing adventures of our fearsome queen. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6: A new feeling

It's been five years since I was placed in this new paddock, I've grown thinner and less powerful, but I still haven't lost my pride or my determination, I still desire to roam free again. Throughout the years I've played my part, every day more humans come to see me, to watch me put on a show for them, even though I am very reluctant about "performing" for the humans I keep it up, knowing I'll receive those painful shocks if I refuse or go for the humans. Over time, I could scent more creatures close by, some that I recognized, others that were new, but there was a scent not too far from here that I could scent occasionally that I haven't smelled in a long time, raptors, I could pick up the scent of four of them, clear as day; I knew that one day our paths would cross, not a certainty, just a feeling. One day, there were no people coming in, even though it was well past time for them to be filing in, then I felt a small pain at the side of my neck, I grew very drowsy and then I curled up to sleep. I woke up to find that it was night, I was hungry so I decided to look around and sure enough, the humans left some cows here for me to devour; after a few of them I went off to the small river that flowed in my paddock to drink my fill since I was incredibly thirsty when I woke up; I thought about why the humans put me to sleep, even though I woke up in the exact same place, completely unmoved; I just brushed it off and decided to walk around for a good portion of the night.

The next morning was back to the same routine, only this time much later in the day since I fell asleep much later last night than usual, regardless, the humans enjoyed my presence like usual, my days never really live up to much, I get up, I entertain humans, I eat and I fall asleep, nothing much really goes on, until one day when a hatch that I'd never seen before, opened up. I looked at it and prepared for what I would face, but what came out of there was a creature that I killed before, the two long horns, short yet muscular body, only this time, the animal was awake and ready to fight and so was I. Before we engaged I heard a voice speaking into the paddock as well as to the humans.

"Alright folks, even though our T-rex is impressive by herself, we here at Jurassic World have decided to spice things up a bit, every week she will be battling a new dinosaur for your entertainment, this week is the battle all of us have wanted to see since we were kids, the Tyrannosaurus Rex vs the Triceratops! Viewers with weak stomachs or no sense of thrill are advised to look away until the battle is over."

So now I know what this creature is; a triceratops, well then, time to get back into the spirit of battle and show these humans what I'm capable of. I circled it and it just stood there, ready, waiting, then I charged forward while letting out a mighty roar; it ran forward at me as well and I just managed to dodge the horns that would have surely left me severely wounded, had they hit my leg; I turned around just before it was able to and grabbed it by the neck, I could feel that it was struggling to break free, but in one final bite down, it was finished, it went limp and I dropped it to the ground while letting out a roar of victory and from behind I could hear the humans cheering. Finally, something more to this life than just being confined to being shown to humans, now I had fights to look forward to, new enemies to face, a new thrill to be had. Over the course of the next two years I fought plenty of creatures, eventually I was cycling through the same species over and over again but never in the same order which always made me excited for the fight; these battles have kept me strong and made sure I didn't lose my touch at fighting, every single one was crushed under my power, but there were a small few who could challenge me, the Allosaurus, the Suchomimus, even one that looked like Onyx, but it wasn't her, but every single one that fell, I always kept to eat. One day, I could sense something wasn't right, I could smell it in the air, a smell that was familiar and close by, raptor, but there was something else mixed with it, many others, but one stood above all the rest; me. Over the next few days I grew weary of that scent, wondering if it was possible that another tyrannosaurus was on this island, this was a new feeling, something I've never felt before, worry, I've never had to worry about anything in my life, but now there was something i needed to worry about. Within a week the scent disappeared, but I never stopped thinking about what it could be, I knew it couldn't be nothing, I just needed to find out, but I guess now it's too far away for me to do anything about it; I could feel something though, like with the raptors, I knew that one day I will confront the creature that dares to be like me, I guarantee it.

 **Author's note: So now, seems that Rexy's caught a whiff of the Indominus. I placed in the dino arena because if Rexy spent ten years not doing anything except eating and sleeping with no fighting, then she would have never even stood a chance against the Indominus, but with this at least she has some way to hone her skills. For now, there's just gonna be one chapter left after this one, but I think it's gonna be the longest one tto wrap it up and to make up for the shortness of this one. Anyway, have fun reading, glad you're enjoying this and I will see you guys next chapter. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reclaiming the Throne

Sixteen years ago I was captured and placed in a paddock again by the humans, ten years ago I was forced to entertain them, and today I had a feeling that it would all change. I woke up to find a goat nearby so I decided to have a morning snack, I saw that the humans weren't here yet so I decided to walk around and inspect my surrounding paddock. As I walked around I realized just how many fights I've been in, around two years ago they cut down on only two fights a month, at least that's what I heard, so I wasn't getting as much fighting as I would have wanted, but at the same time it was refreshing, it gave me time to prepare, to fully replenish my strength and at the same time I was still keeping strong, yet thin. A little while later I saw that the humans were beginning to file in and so I decided to continue with what I was doing before but much closer to the log and just to entertain them a little more I decided to let out a mighty roar and it made so many of them cheer. Around midday I picked up something, something still a ways from here, but close enough to smell; it took a bit but I finally made out that it was that creature I picked up the scent of so long ago, I grew uneasy but I shook it off, I had to stay focused today, but that will always be in the back of my mind. Later in the afternoon I smelled it again, but this time much closer and in the distance I heard a roar, the roar of a creature establishing dominance and a large one at that; I grew angrier and decided to let loose a roar of my own into the sky, but I heard no response, at this time I realized that there were no more humans coming along and came to the conclusion that they had run in fear of this new creature, I knew I couldn't just sit here and let my rule be taken over, but at the same time I couldn't escape, the walls are too thick to break through.

I paced around my paddock for a good while, at the same time I snacked on a few carcasses lying around since there were no more goats or cows coming in to feed me, then I looked to the sky to see many large shapes flying overhead, I roared at them and one came down towards me, I readied myself and caught it in my jaws, the body was quite big but the bones were fragile and with one bite it stopped struggling. I fed on the animal for a while and while I did, I heard screams of humans coming from the outside and realized that these creatures must be terrorizing them, but I wondered why they were sent. As the day progressed, I could smell that the creature was getting closer and closer to me, but eventually it stopped and began moving around a certain area. Night finally fell, but I couldn't sleep, I was too anxious, I knew that the creature was close by but I didn't know where; I then heard the roar again but this time closer, yet the smell didn't change its position, I decided just to wait more, maybe it would come by soon. As the night grew later, I heard and felt footsteps that I was positive were the ones of the creature, I could smell it close by as well as the smells of three different raptors, I then heard the cries of the raptors and the creature as I realized that they were fighting, mixed in between the sounds I could hear a loud blasting sound as well and I assumed that one of the humans was fighting as well. As the fight progressed I heard the roar of the creature again and the screams of other humans, but then I heard something else, a blaring sound that came from my left, i turned towards it and saw that there was a red light coming from an opening that was growing larger and larger, once it was big enough I began walking out and saw that it was a human female holding a flare in her hand. I walked slowly towards her and then let out a roar, she began to run but I didn't try and catch her, I merely followed her since she was leading me to the creature that I sensed.

I followed her until the point she threw the flare, I looked past this structure, that for some strange reason I had the urge to destroy, and saw my opponent; this creature was about as large as me, long arms with sharp claws, white and a very threatening face, I knew that this was the one that wanted to claim my title. I smashed through the structure and let out a roar of challenge, then the other one let out one as well, we stood there sizing each other up, then it spoke.

 _"Well then, what do we have here? another victim to my reign."_

 _"I am Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the true queen of this island."_

 _"Well it appears you're about to be dethroned, because I am your queen now."_

 _"We'll see about that!"_ I let out a battle roar and so did she, we then charged at each other and began our fight. I managed to get the first hold and grab onto her neck, but she managed to slip out; I kept pushing back and went for the neck once more and managed to get a good hold, but I felt a bite on my neck and let go, but i refused to go down that easily and kept going for the neck, she let out roars of pain, but then I felt the claws against my face, and again, raking down the top of my face and the side, I tried to get a bite but she just clamped down my jaws and threw me to the ground. As I was on the ground she kept pressing my face down, then grabbed onto my neck with her jaws and slammed my head against the ground where I let out a roar of pain, I was then picked up by my head and thrown into a small building where I let out another roar as I saw three humans running out of the building, then I was lifted up only to be thrown back down to the ground again, I let out a roar of both pain and help, I tried to get up but it was no use, she had my neck under her grip and was close to delivering the final blow, I just let my had go limp to accept my fate.

 _"Nobody is coming to help you, you're all alone. Heheh, long live the queen."_

I then heard the familiar call of a raptor when suddenly I felt something jump off of my head and land on the other creature where I felt her get off of my neck, i looked over and saw that one raptor was on her back, I then got up and realized that this wasn't a battle of dominance anymore, it was a battle to the death and I couldn't hold back even for a second. I charged forward and clamped my jaws on her neck where I then slammed her into a building, I made sure to distance myself from those claws and then I grabbed her head and swung her around, all the while the raptor was riding on my back waiting for opportunities to jump on and strike. I showed no mercy, I kept going for the neck, slamming her into another building where I then proceeded to grab her neck, swing her around and slam her to the ground; as she was getting up, the raptor jumped on her back where I then grabbed her neck again, but she broke loose, then I pushed her into the railings hoping to be able to shove her into the water, she got up and faced the both of us.

 _"You won't beat me, I am an Indominus Rex and I will not lose!"_ She let out a roar of anger and the raptor and I did the same, but then another large creature that was bigger than the both of us lunged out of the water and grabbed the Indominus by the neck where it then proceeded to drag it down to the deep waters, but at the same time it was calling for us to help it, but we just backed away.

 _"No, don't let it take me down, save me. Noooooo!"_ And in one more splash, the Indominus was gone. I looked at the raptor and she looked at me.

 _"Thanks for saving me there uuhhh..."_

 _"Blue, my name is Blue."_

 _"Right, thanks Blue, we make a good team, it was an honor to fight with you."_

 _"As was with you, Rexy, you now have your title back. Long live the queen of Isla Nublar."_

 _"Thanks, well, i'll see you around."_ I turned around and walked off to find the perfect place to proclaim my rule, for I was free once again.

I was walking through the jungle as dawn broke, I managed to find a tall place that overlooked the entire island, I looked around as the sun was climbing, I then lowered myself and let out a mighty roar that signaled that I was the true ruler of this island; a powerful roar, a victory roar, a queens' roar.

 **End note: That was amazing. I think I had more fun typing this story than any of my others, I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it, but now the adventure is over for our favored queen. If you really liked this one, then be sure to check out my others; if you liked this story, be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you though, or maybe give me some new ideas. Anyway, i'm so glad you all enjoyed, you guys are awesome and i will see you all next story. Peace!**


End file.
